The present invention is directed to circuits in a television receiver or monitor which relate the flyback pulse to the video signals.
Most television sets today use a magnetic yoke as part of the horizontal system for causing movement of the electron beam in the cathode ray tube. When the electron beam returns in preparation for a new trace, the magnetic field of the yoke collapses and a flyback pulse is thereby induced. The video trace begins some time after the flyback pulse ends. Generally, flyback pulses coincide with horizontal blanking.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved circuit for controlling the timing of the flyback pulse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit for controlling flyback timing which can be embodied in a monolithic silicon chip.
A further object of the invention is to provide a timing system which has good noise immunity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a flyback timing control circuit which automatically compensates for tolerances in yokes, transistors, and other components which vary the delay time of the flyback pulse.